


Right

by Lauriekits



Series: GX Drabbles [14]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 22:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13599261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauriekits/pseuds/Lauriekits





	Right

Great, they're fighting. Again.

Well, it's more of "Manjoume believes his right about everything so he needs to make a statement" VS "Misawa knows he's correct, why are they even having this conversation anyway."

Typical.

"Trust me when I say this," Manjoume spoke, pointing to himself, grumpy. "It makes more sense to stay away from me during my business trips! You'll be a distraction!"

"I would not!" replied Misawa, folding his arms. "I wouldn't bother you during work, of course. I'd take my own time in other activities, and be there for you when you are free."

"You not understanding here, idiot. I'd be _too busy_ to spend time with you. It'd a waste of time and money."

A sigh. "Every time you leave, you call me, wanting to hear lovely words. I'm merely suggesting a solution to your problem, Manjoume-kun." Hmm, still wasn't sure whether he could call his boyfriend by first name or not, best to play it safe. 

"Misawa, listen. I don't need you hovering over my work life, when you seem to always want to be with me."

"Is that not a necessary feeling when one loves his boyfriend?"

"Ugh, you just...hang around me so often, you don't know when to quit!"

...Huh. Misawa was new to relationships, and while he personally believed he gave Manjoume plenty of space, as he needs his own too...No, no way. Misawa knew he was right.

"...Are you calling me clingy, when you are the one who always needs someone with me, as I quote from a past telephone call?"

Manjoume scratched his head, anger settling down. Hmph. "...That was the past."

"And who is to say that it won't also be the present, or the future?"

He...had a good point. Manjoume loved company, especially from the one he loved, but it would be unlike him to admit so. Especially if his mind wasn't blurry, or if he was sober. Huff.

Manjoume sighed, giving in with arms wrapped around his boyfriend. Misawa smiled and hummed, as he returned the hug, oh how much he loved the arrogant man.

"You know I'm right," Misawa spoke softly, caressing the spiky hair of his lover. Manjoume just groaned, placing his head upon broad shoulders.

"Don't be an asshole. Asshole."

A chuckle. "Oh, I'd never do such a thing, Manjoume-kun."

"Hey, Misawa?"

"Hmm?"

"Why don't you call me Jun, instead?"


End file.
